


To Be Free

by anonusr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/anonusr
Summary: Fenris wasn't as free as he may have believed.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a year - I had a grand story planned out for it, but I never found the time. I think what I have so far can stands well enough on its own, though. And hey, maybe one day I'll come back to it.
> 
> Thanks to [secretbraintwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretbraintwin/pseuds/secretbraintwin) for giving me the confidence to try writing this - your feedback made this possible!

The messenger was late.

Not very late, not late enough to be concerned about repercussions from his employer, he assured himself, but enough to step a bit more quickly through the streets of Hightown.

Though he did not stop, may have slowed for a moment in one of the squares to take in the well-kept houses; light from behind large glass panes illuminated the dark street. He smiled and nodded politely at an elderly couple walking in the other direction.

Unlike the Darktown children some used as messengers, he did not look the least bit out of place in the city's most affluent area. For him, being a messenger wasn't a side job - it was a craft. A craft he prided himself on - he was trusted by his employer to handle sensitive matters. He speed up as he turned down the street.

As he approached the destination, he admitted to himself that the mansion, despite the lack of care, didn't look horrible. It lacked the manicured hedges and the warm glowing windows of the other houses, but it wasn't an embarrassment to the neighbors yet. Still, the messenger couldn't help but be disappointed as he pulled a key from his cloak. People should take care of their things. His employer certainly did. That's why was dispatched here - to perform upkeep on his employer's belongings - and paid an exorbitant sum to do so. 

The lock made a soft click and the messenger pressed on the door, silently slipping in before closing the door behind him. While the exterior was only slightly out of place in the nice neighborhood, the interior was a disgrace. The floor of the entrance way was stained with blood. His employer refused to hire someone to take care of the house itself, but that was his decision.

The messenger kept moving until he found the main room, and the unmoving armored, tattooed elf occupying it. He appeared to be passed out, lying near the fire with an empty bottle of wine clutched in his hand. To the average person, the elf looked completely defenseless.

The messenger was not an average person, though. This is why he was able to spot the sword, only partially visible, underneath the elf's massive armor.

'Options, options...' the messenger thought to himself. 'Perhaps the simple route? It had worked the last time.'

"Hey!"

The elf stirred, but didn't appear to wake. The messenger knew better than to get close. He tried again, louder.

"Elf!"

Fenris didn't stir this time. The messenger sighed. He thought of tossing a glass into the fireplace, but it felt sloppy. And, though he doubted his employer would mind, it wasn't his house after all.

'Fine,' he sighed mentally and turned, facing away from the elf, and placed his head in his hands for a moment, appearing to massaging his temples.

"You shouldn't have turned your back to me," a deep voice rumbled. The messenger smiled into his hands. Predictable, he had been told. The elf really was. He brought his hands down before turning back to the now awake elf. One hand was still on the bottle, but another held out the sword.

"Get out," the elf growled.

"I have a message for you, Fenris," the messenger responded calmly. Hearing his own named seemed to surprise the elf. He placed the bottle on the floor, careful to preserve the remaining liquid, before standing, sword in hand, to face the messenger. 'He must think himself rather threatening', the messenger smiled to himself. This had to be the third or fourth time he had delivered a message to the broody elf. It the glare and the sword didn't faze him the first time, and it didn't this time either.

"A proper messenger would have knocked. Who are you?"

"A proper messenger who was told you wouldn't have answered the door," the messenger deadpanned. "I have a message from one Magister Danarius, which I was told was extremely urgent." The elf looked as though he would lunge at him. He was still at a reasonably safe distance, though, with an old and dusty couch between him and the elf.

"Tell me, then. And once you're done, I'll send him back your head," the elf said as he began moving toward him.

"His exact words were, 'let me free you.'" There was a clang as the normally graceful elf dropped his sword onto the floor.

The messenger enjoyed this part - watching as the tension seemed to flow out of the elf's body. It took a few moments. Fenris' knees buckled, and he' fell forward, catching himself in a kneeling position. He tried to steady himself with his arms, but they soon fell limply to his sides. His head lolled, and his chin fell onto his chest. But the best part was the elf's face - his seemingly permanent angry scowl faded, and was replaced with a soft smile. He heard the elf sigh.

There really was no reason to tell Fenris that he was Danarius' messenger, but he couldn't help but enjoy watching this change come over the elf. The contrast was that much better if the elf was angry.

"Thank you for freeing me, sir," Fenris said. He enjoyed being free.

"Tell me what freedom means, Fenris," the messenger commanded.

"Freedom means freedom from thinking - from pain and worry," the elf replied, only slightly slurring his words.

"And what would you do once freed, Fenris?" the messenger continued.

"Anything," the elf was the very picture of content.

"Good. We have much to discuss tonight. Remove all of your armor," the messenger said as he turned around. He heard a clang, the first gauntlet fell to the ground.

He emerged from the kitchen a moment later with a wine glass in hand to see Fenris clad only in his smalls, armor scattered around him, kneeling in front of the couch. He deposited the empty glass near the elf - it was now safe to get close, and stepped around him to grab the wine bottle near the fireplace. 'Just enough left for a glass', he thought, swirling the liquid in the bottle. As he turned back toward the old couch, he walked up behind the dazed elf and whispered, "the rest too."

As the messenger lowered himself onto the dusty couch, he watched Fenris stand. They elf swayed slightly on his feet before righting himself and placing both hands on the small undergarment. Fenris dragged it down his legs, and stepped out of it, baring himself to the messenger.

The messenger loved how the fire illuminated the naked elf. He reached out and stroked tattooed hips, watching as the lyrium in his skin flickered, seeming to follow his touch. After filling his glass with the last of the wine, he smiled.

"Yes, we have much to discuss, little wolf."


	2. Departure

The only sound in room was the crackle of the fire and Fenris' soft breath.

The messenger almost laughed when he noticed the naked elf was half-hard.

If the messenger was pressed, he'd admit that there was little reason to have the elf strip. He likely could fulfill his contract without laying a hand on the elf. But he enjoyed this, and, if his employer didn't mind, why shouldn't he?

"Fenris, your master wishes to reward you for work in Kirkwall. You've done well." He saw Fenris smile get a bit larger and his cock seemed to jump. The little wolf was such a slut for praise.

"Your master would like an update on the situation in Kirkwall," he commanded.

"As master commanded, I have broke off my relationship with Hawke, but have continued to take jobs with the Champion. I have followed master's instructions and I have..."

The messenger listened, mentally organizing Fenris' report and determining what needed to be sent back. Unfortunately, Fenris tended to describe almost every interaction he had with the Champion, regardless how trivial. It made for a longwinded and _boring_ report.

"And I went with the Champion to the Hanged Man to play Wicked Grace the night after that. Then I-"

"Why don't play with yourself a bit," the messenger interrupted. Fenris immediately stopped his report. His hand seemed to jerk for a moment, as though he had been pinched, before it gracefully ghosted over to his privates. With just a finger, Fenris gently stroked the underside of his length. The lyrium on his cock flared as he repeated the motion, using his entire palm. "Remember, Fenris, that your completion is owned by your master," the messenger said.

"I remember - my master has freed my mind. My body belongs to Master Danarius. Master is good."

It never ceased to intrigue the messenger how Danarius managed to tie everything back to the elf's desire for freedom. That one single concept in the elf's mind was the foundation on which all of Danarius' conditioning and blood magic was built.

"Use your other hand too." Fenris' other hand began to move. He massaged his neck for a moment, then his hand began to drift down, ghosting over his collar bone, before encircling a dusky nipple and pinching. All the while his other hand never slowed in its ministrations. The messenger heard the elf stifle a groan. "Continue."

"While at Wicked Grace, Isabella again tried to guess the color of my smalls. She was incorrect each time. She did not guess white. I did not..."

'She didn't guess white?' the messenger thought to himself, glancing down to the elf's discarded smalls. The white would probably go well with the lyrium on the elf's skin; perhaps it was something Danarius had suggested?

"I then lost the third hand, but won the forth..." Fenris droned on.

'If it wasn't for the pay and the naked elf, this job would be intolerable,' the messenger thought as he began to stroke himself through his pants.

 

After an hour, Fenris had completed his report. He length was dripping and he was panting from exertion, but he still had not come; he was a good little wolf.

"On your knees," and Fenris fell onto his knees with a soft thud. "Help me remove this," he said as he gestured to his pants.

Fenris' hands stopped their movements, as he reached and began to tug on the messengers pants, attempting to pull them over his large travel boots.

"Stop." Fenris froze. "I do not wish my clothing damaged. Remove my boots first, elf," the man said with annoyance. He thought he almost saw the relaxed expression drop from the elf's face as he apologized for his error, but then the soft smile and unfocused gaze was back.

The elf took his time ensuring the boots were fully unlaced before removing them, so as to not cause any discomfort. Once they were removed, the elf reached up to the man' waist to remove the belt. He was being more careful now. Good.

Next came the dark, wool pants, which Fenris placed gently to the side with far more care than he had his own clothing, which was strewn about the room. The messenger removed his undergarments himself before sitting up and spreading his legs, placing his length directly before the kneeling elf.

"Suck, Fenris." Fenris leaned toward the messengers cock before placing a soft kiss on the tip - likely something Danarius had trained him to do - before quickly swallowing the messenger's entire length.

The messenger ran his hands through Fenris' soft hair as the elf swallowed his cock. He let out a soft sigh when the elf began massaging his sack; Danarius' little elf was definitely skilled.

"Your master has a new assignment for you, Fenris. You may resume playing with yourself as you listen." Fenris began to stroke himself as his licked and sucked on the messenger's cock.

"Danarius has an enemy in Kirkwall. You will kill him." He felt Fenris give a hum of acknowledgment before he continued.

"He lives in the Red house about 10 minutes to the East. When I leave tonight, you will dress in a dark cloak, without your armor, and fall asleep. When you hear the guard patrol pass by, you will awaken, and go to his house. On-"

He gasped as Fenris licked his slit. He closed his eyes, and did his best to recompose himself before continuing.

"Once there, you'll climb up the side, and enter the second window from ground. It will be unlocked. You'll enter and press the dagger into his throat."

The messenger felt himself getting close. Time to complete his assignment.

"Picture it, Fenris. The feeling of the dagger in your hand. How good it will feel to drive it into the enemy of your master." He saw the elf closing his eyes as he sucked.

"You'll feel, as you push the dagger into your master's enemy, as though your master's cock entering you, filling you, rewarding you for doing such a good job. You miss that feeling don't you?" The elf made a keening noise and he felt the elf nod.

"Once the dagger is fully inside him, you'll feel as though master has entered you, and you'll be allowed to come. Only when the dagger is in master's enemy. That is how the master will reward you. Stop sucking and tell me you understand."

Fenris detached himself from the messenger and leaned back, still stroking himself.

"I understand, Master will reward me with the feeling of being filled again. I can only feel this if I drive the dagger into Master's enemy. I will kill Master's enemy." It was the declaration of murder, said with a dreamy uncaring expression, that caused the messenger to come undone - releasing himself onto the elf's face.

After a moment, the messenger straightened himself up, and instructed Fenris to stop stroking himself. He gathered up his clothes as he watched the elf on his knees, his slick cock jutting out from his body. It didn't matter, though. Fenris would stay there forever and never once touch himself.

Once the messenger was fully dressed, he stood over the cum-streaked elf. "Once you have finished your task, you'll return to here without being seen, strip, and fall asleep on the floor next to the fire. When you wake, you'll return to being a slave to your thoughts and worries-"He heard the elf let out a whine and his eyes went wide - the contented expression vanishing.

The messenger pet Fenris' hair as he continued, "it's ok, you'll only be a slave to your thoughts for a little while. You'll be free all of tonight, and I'll come back to free you again soon. You'll look forward to that, won't you?"

"Yes, Master! I love being free," Fenris replied enthusiastically. The messenger couldn't help it - he laughed.

"I know, little wolf. I know. Now, what happens once you're no longer free?"

"I'll forget being free, I'll forget freedom," the elf said dejectedly.

"That's right. Master is proud of you." Fenris seemed to perk up slightly at that. "Now clean yourself and prepare for tonight." The messenger walked toward the entranceway. As he was about to leave he turned his head and said, "Just imagine the reward."

He heard Fenris groan as he stepped into the night.


End file.
